


Neighborly Love

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Neighbors, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: @sunshine0977: Prompt: neighbor knocking on door (received your mail?). “Quick. Come inside before Mrs. X sees I’m home. She keeps trying to set me up with her niece/nephew. Dammit! She saw us. Now I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend/boyfriend. Kissing for a several minutes in my front window should convince her.”





	Neighborly Love

Oliver climbed up the steps toward his neighbors front door, mail in one hand, his keys in the other. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mrs. Nottingham watching him like a hawk. While they still hadn’t been introduced, he knew of her from the way Felicity talked about the old biddy. There was something about the woman’s stare that unnerved him.

The door swung open after a single knock. Felicity stood there looking absolutely frazzled. She always seemed so calm and put together. Right now, though, she was the exact opposite. “Quick! Come inside before Mrs. Nottingham sees I’m home!” Felicity said as she grabbed his arm and pulled Oliver through the threshold.

“Uh, what?! Why?” he asked, going along with it.

“She keeps trying to set me up with her nephew,” she explained.

Oliver could understand why the old woman seemed to be so adamant. Felicity was a very pretty woman. Her sparkling blue eyes, her smile, her bright personality; hell, there were a few times he’d fantasized about being her boyfriend. But that wasn’t something he wanted to think about now.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide. “Damnit!” Felicity muttered. “She saw us!” She grabbed Oliver before he had a chance to ask why and pulled him into her living room. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on the tips of her toes. “I need you to pretend you’re my boyfriend,” she said. “Kissing for several minutes in front of the window should convince her.”

“What?!” Oliver exclaimed. He couldn’t have been more confused by her behavior or what she’d just said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver could see Mrs. Nottingham approaching Felicity’s driveway.

“Shut up and kiss me!” she whispered, pulling him close.

Before Oliver knew it, Felicity’s lips were on his. He responded immediately, surprising himself. Her mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer than he could have imagined. She tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Oliver opened his mouth with a low moan.

Suddenly, Felicity pushed away as if she’d been burned. She covered her mouth with her hand as she stared up at him. “I’m so sorry, Oliver,” she said. “I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“It’s okay,” Oliver said, looking at the ground. He was afraid of seeming too eager or disappointed. In fact, he wasn’t quite sure how to react, to the kiss or to Felicity’s sudden show of regret.

“That wasn’t right,” she said again, her hand falling to the back of her neck as she stepped away from the window.

“Felicity,” Oliver replied, gently grabbing her arm and turning her toward him. “I don’t think you understand,” he added. “I-I’ve always wondered what it would be like to kiss you.”

“You-you have?” She gazed up at him, blue eyes sparkling in the mid-morning sunlight streaming through the window.

“Yeah,” he breathed. Seeing the wonder in her eyes sent Oliver’s confidence skyrocketing. He stepped closer to her once again, this time placing his hands over her cheeks, and added, “I’d really like to kiss you again.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Okay.”

Not a moment later, her lips were on his once more, only this time without any pretext or excuses. It was a soft, tentative kiss, one full of exploration and hesitation before Oliver dropped his hands to her waist and pulled Felicity closer. They stood there for several minutes, kissing in front of the window once again.

This time when Oliver pulled away, he could see a smile on Felicity’s face, one that lit up the room and made his heart skip a beat.

“Oliver,” she said.

“Yes, Felicity?”

“Would you like to go out with me? You know, like, on a date?”

“Will there be more kissing?” he asked, his cheeky grin giving away the fact that he was half joking.

“You bet,” Felicity answered.

“Then yes, I would like to go out with you,” Oliver said. “I guess this means Mrs. Nottingham can no longer try to set you up with her nephew.”

“Oh, thank god!” she replied.


End file.
